


Dreambubble Knitting Circle

by marathemara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marathemara/pseuds/marathemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose knits. Kanaya sews. Porrim has made at least one sweater. This could be the start of something epic. Or perhaps not. Script format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreambubble Knitting Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted [on my Tumblr](http://marathemara.tumblr.com/post/93037289923/dream-bubble-knitting-circle).

Page 1: Rose stands at her alchemy table, wearing her Hubtopband and pestering Kanaya.

Show Pesterlog  
TentacleTherapist (TT) began pestering grimAuxiliatrix (GA)  
TT: Let’s have a stitch-and-bitch.  
GA: A What  
TT: I knit and you sew. Let’s meet somewhere tonight and work on our current projects together.  
GA: Rose This Is Your Strangest Date Idea Yet  
TT: It doesn’t have to be a weird date. We can invite other people, if we know anyone else employed in the fiber arts.  
GA: That Wasnt What I Meant But  
GA: I Could Invite My Ancestor  
And We Could Meet In A Dream Bubble  
TT: Sounds like a plan!

==>

Page 2: Kanaya sits at her computer, trolling Rose. Behind her, Rose is visible at her alchemy table with her back to Kanaya.

Show Pesterlog  
GA: Rose  
GA: Is There Any Reason You Could Not Have Crossed The Room To Ask Me This  
GA: Instead Of Pestering Me Online  
TT: I can’t leave my work at this delicate stage of the alchemical distillation process.

==>

Page 3: A room in a dream bubble. Rose sits on a loveseat, knitting a scarf. Kanaya sits next to her, hemming a red dress. Porrim sits in a ladderback chair facing them, knitting something that looks like a thong.

Show Dialoglog  
ROSE: Porrim, you know you can come sit with us, right?  
PORRIM: Thank yo+u fo+r the o+ffer, but I prefer to+ knit with impro+ved po+sture. Besides, I wo+uld rather no+t cause yo+u disco+mfo+rt.  
KANAYA: Thank You  
ROSE: What are you knitting?  
PORRIM: Tro+ll lingerie. I am abo+ut to+ start the gusset fo+r the bulge po+uch.  
ROSE: Troll lingerie? Kanaya, do you think I’d look good in that?  
KANAYA: It Would Not Fit You  
ROSE: hehehe  
PORRIM: …  
ROSE: Does anyone want a drink? I just finished a batch.

==>

Page 4: Rose has set her knitting on the arm of the couch and is now holding a bottle. Damara appears.

Show Dialoglog  
DAMARA: 誰かが酒を言いましたか？  
ROSE: Damara, did you come to knit with us?  
DAMARA: I come to with you share toast of sake.  
PORRIM: I’m no+t surprised that’s why yo+u’ve co+me.  
DAMARA: あなたをファック。  
ROSE: Don’t be sad, Damara. Here, have a drink.

==>

Page 5: Damara absconds with the bottle.

Show Dialoglog  
PORRIM: I co+uld have to+ld yo+u she wo+uld do+ that.  
ROSE: It’s fine. I can always make more.  
KANAYA: Sigh


End file.
